Strawberry Kisses
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Danny comes to visit the newly appointed Chief of Staff and gets distracted by the presence of a lollipop
1. Chapter 1

"Margaret?" CJ barked.

The redheaded assistant popped her head into the new Chief of Staff's office, with a grape Dum Dum in one hand and a notepad in the other.

"Yeah?"

CJ looked up, "can you get me… ooh is that a Dum Dum? Do you have any more?"

Margaret looked down at the candy in her hand. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Is that why you called me in here?"

"Oh, no, sorry about that. Can you get me notes from the meeting we had a week ago about farm spending, please?"

"Sure." Margaret headed back out the door.

"Strawberry? Please?" CJ shouted back as she watched her assistant disappear back out the door.

A few moments later, Margaret reappeared with a short stack of notes and placed them on her boss's desk and topped them off with a strawberry sucker.

"Ooh! Yay! Thank you Margaret. You just made my day!"

"You're welcome. I never thought budgeting for cows would get you this happy but I'll write it down for future reference. Do you think Gail might like a little cow figurine? Or is it pigs that get you?"

CJ looked up at her, shaking her head, and deadpanned, "I meant for the sucker. Thank you for the sucker. Well, and the notes too."

Margaret stood there with her eyebrows raised, "so…?"

"You can go. Thank you for the files."

CJ waited for her assistant to disappear before diving for the lollipop. "I really shouldn't be this excited over a piece of candy," she thought to herself. "Oh well."

She went about unwrapping it and popped the tiny piece of candy on a stick in her mouth. CJ closed her eyes as the memories from that strawberry flavored sweet came flooding back over her: when she was a kid and her dad brought her one, and only one for her, never for her brothers, well, not that she knew of anyway, whenever he came home from out of town teachers' conferences. It made her feel special, like he thought about just her when he was away from home. It didn't happen a lot and she didn't know why it had to be strawberry but it was perfect.

That led to memories of warm spring afternoons in Dayton, running barefoot in the cool grass and collapsing in a heap of giggles with her brothers under the oak tree before running off to the swing set in their neighbor's yard. No matter what anyone said, she could always get the highest the fastest and even once came close to looping around, even if no one ever saw her.

A quiet knock came from the door but it wasn't enough to rouse her from her strawberry lollipop bliss.

There was another, louder, knock, on the door as it opened, "CJ?"

Her favorite former reporter had come to pay her a visit and in her strawberry fueled happiness, she opened her eyes, smiled in recognition, and welcomed the intrusion. Throwing her hands in the air and moving the lollipop to the side of her mouth, squealed, "Daniel! How are you this fine Thursday afternoon?"

Danny, taken aback, looked around to see if he'd missed something. She was never this happy for no reason in the middle of the work week.

"Uhh, did I catch you at a bad time?" Danny asked, suddenly wary of some disaster he hadn't yet heard of, looming on the horizon, that had obviously driven his lady love over the edge.

CJ laughed. "No. I'm… I'm good." She gave a genuine smile as she walked around her desk to sit in one of the two chairs in front of it. She gestured to the other and began to twirl the sucker between her lips. "Mmm," she moaned quietly.

Danny heard it and blushed slightly. "Uhh, kay." He walked over and took a seat next to her. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing," CJ replied. "Just indulging in some happy memories. What can I do for you?" She gripped the stick between two fingers and sucked on the candy. The strawberry coloring tinted her lips a faint red as she passed it over and between them. She stuck out her tongue and played with it, flicked it and then plunged it back into her mouth, all the while oblivious to what it was doing to her companion.

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Umm? Maybe…?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," she said taking it out of her mouth. "These just bring back memories of simpler times." She popped it back into her mouth but this time, pushed it off to the side and folded her hands in her lap.

"So, uhh," Danny stammered, "I'm sorry CJ but I can't get the image of you sucking on that out of my mind."

CJ giggled. "Got you thinking not so nice thoughts about our country's Chief of Staff?" She playfully swirled it around in her mouth and raised an eyebrow.

He shifted again.

She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "Does it make you think of me sucking on something else, something that's hard and pink just like this?" She popped it out of her mouth and made sure to make the popping noise with her lips. "Hmm?"

Danny shivered. "You're not playing fair."

CJ gave a low throaty laugh, "Mmm, I know. Wanna lick?" She pulled back and raised both eyebrows in an all too innocent way. "The lollipop, I mean." She grinned and thrust it forward, licking her lips at the prospect of tasting it on him.

"I'd rather taste it from the source," Danny said shifting his gaze from the candy to sweet-coated her lips.

CJ grinned and placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips. "Lock the door," she suggested, gesturing to the door he just came in from.

Danny got up and went to the door as CJ walked back and settled in the chair behind her desk. He turned around to see she'd moved and he smiled and walked back to her.

He rounded the desk and CJ swirled her chair to face him. In the same swift move, she made a show of depositing her stockings on the desk in front of him.

His groin twitched.

CJ took a pull from the lollipop in her mouth and grinned, "on your knees?"

Danny complied and dropped to them in front of her. Without breaking eye contact he crawled closer to her and placed his hands on her thighs, quietly thanking whatever deity told her to wear a skirt that day. His hands crept higher and massaged closer to her core.

CJ moaned quietly and adjusted her seating position, pushing her hips forward. She swirled the candy between her lips and reached down to her side, unzipping her skirt. Danny took a cue from her and tugged it off of her. All that was left between him and her wetness was a thin layer of green silk.

Danny finally looked down and kissed her thigh, up towards the fabric. He moved to the other thigh and swirled his tongue around, drawing circles closer and closer into her.

"Danny," she half sighed, half whimpered. "Please?"

He grinned and sat back on his heels. "Indulge me?"

CJ snapped back to reality and blushed. "Umm? What…?"

"Hang on," he said pushing her chair back before crawling under her desk. "I've always wanted to do this to you." He reached forward, pulled her chair into him, slid her panties to the side and delved in.

CJ's groan echoed off the walls. She pulled the candy from her mouth and clenched it in one hand while bracing herself against the desk with the other.

Danny giggled but kept at it. His tongue slid between her wet lips and flicked her clit. He eased in one finger and continued on. He was in heaven.

A knock came from the other side of the door. Margaret burst in, "CJ are you okay? I heard a sound, it sounded like you stubbed your toe or something."

CJ froze. Danny dove deeper to keep from laughing. CJ twitched, "Uh, I? Yeah. No, I'm… I'm fine," she stammered. "I, yeah, I stubbed my toe a second ago. Sorry."

"Okay. Just checking." Margaret turned to leave but stopped, "you know? I really like these Dum Dums, too. They're just small enough to where I can get a taste of whatever sweetness is there and then not feel guilty about it later. You know? And I'm convinced every 'Mystery Flavor,'" she made air quotes with her fingers, "is just cherry," she ended somewhat disappointedly.

Danny slid in another finger eliciting another groan. Margaret's head snapped to attention. CJ's eyes went wide and she shot a smile to her assistant. "Yeah. Well, I'm fine. Thanks for checking."

"Oh. Yeah, no problem." Margaret closed the door behind her and CJ let out a deep breath.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?" She hissed under her desk through clenched teeth.

Danny flicked his tongue faster and before CJ could think of forgiveness, she pushed her hips further forward, slouching even more.

"Oh god, don't stop," she moaned quietly, dropping the Dum Dum on to her desk, to run her fingers through his hair.

He grinned and laughed into her, the vibrations sending her into a tizzy.

"FUCK!" she moaned into the hand she'd placed over her mouth to attempt to keep herself quiet.

Danny pushed harder and deeper. His movements were more insistent. "Please cum for me baby," he mumbled into her.

The combination of his voice and the heat from his mouth along with his expert fingers and the excitement of almost getting caught pushed CJ to a climax.

Her hips bucked against his face as she concentrated on not making any more noise than humanly possible. Her breath shuddered before she was finally able to take in a deep breath and let out a long, contented sigh.

"Good god Daniel," she said with a groan.

She pushed her chair back and looked down at the shiny smiling face under her desk. "C'mere," she beckoned with a finger.

He crawled forward and his lips were met with strawberry sweetness. That and the flavor of CJ on his lips was enough to make him groan into her. "God you taste amazing," he mumbled into her mouth.

She smiled into his mouth. "That was incredible."

"Yes, you are."

"So," she started, pulling back to look him in the eye. "How far does that fantasy extend?"

Danny opened his eyes and questioned her with them.

"I'd love to return the favor, especially since my lips are already warmed up."

He ran his hands down her sides and let them come to rest against her lower back. "That was it, really. Just satisfying you at work. I figured it was either this or a thick steak. I guess I just got lucky this time." He flashed her a cheesy grin.

CJ giggled. "Now that you mention it, I could go for some protein," she said suggestively, moving one hand down to grasp what was sure to be a killer erection. She wasn't disappointed and gave him one firm squeeze.

Danny's hips jerked back in response. "Mmm," he moaned into her mouth as he leaned in for another kiss. "I wasn't looking for you to do anything back, actually."

"Really? No…"

"Seriously. Actually if you want to even the score, meet me for dinner tomorrow night?"

CJ squeezed again, "are you sure? I hate to see good wood go to waste!"

Danny chuckled. "Oh don't worry. It won't." He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Maybe we'll continue this after dinner tomorrow night. What do you say?"

"I think my brain is fogged by sex," she said before pausing. "Okay. Meet me here at 7?"

"Perfect." He ground his hips into her hand one last time and backed away. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm meeting someone; he should be here by now? Daniel Concannon?" CJ said peering over the leger to see if he'd already been seated.

"Ms. Cregg? Mr. Concannon will be delayed but he asked that you please wait at your table and has left you something to bide your time. Follow me."

CJ followed the Maître'd to the table in the back of the restaurant where she saw a small blue gift bag and a grasshopper waiting for her.

"Can I get you anything while you wait, Ms. Cregg?" he asked while gesturing to the private booth.

"No, thank you," she replied while taking off her coat.

He helped her with her coat, hung it up next to their booth and walked away.

CJ took a sip from her favorite girly drink and smiled at Danny's thoughtfulness. She figured she was always the one who was running late so this was definitely different. She looked around the restaurant and for the first time today sighed and relaxed, slightly.

"What's keeping him?" She thought to herself.

Her eyes fell on the small gift he'd left for her. "Am I supposed to wait 'til he gets here or can I open it now?" She thought.

She tried to distract herself but after a few minutes of feigning interest in the delicate pattern on the plain white tablecloth, curiosity got the better of her and she reached for the bag. She looked around the room to see if anyone had been paying any attention to her and when she confirmed that, in fact, no one around her couldn't care less what she was doing, her focus went back to the bag.

"Open me :-)" was written on a note taped to the bag.

CJ laughed out loud. "Guess I should have looked for that first. I'm such a dork!" she thought. She untied the small ribbon holding the bag's handles together and pulled out the tissue paper.

She laughed again before placing her hand over her mouth as she realized what was in the bag. People had definitely taken notice this time but she didn't care; at that moment the only thing that mattered was the bag full of strawberry Dum Dums in front of her.

She grinned ear to ear as she sat back and thought about the gift before her. CJ laughed again before taking another sip and realized that he'd have to have bought multiple bags of the candy- they come in assorted varieties only, not one flavor at a time. As she started to think about whether or not Danny had an "in" at the Dum Dum factory, her favorite redhead appeared before her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Danny scrambled to take off his jacket and by the time he'd turned around from hanging it up next to hers, CJ had stood and taken him in her arms and kissed him. It was a genuine kiss filled with love and admiration.

Danny pulled back and smiled. "So you got my gift?"

"Are you kidding? This is _so_ sweet of you! You must have like five bags of other flavors at home!"

"Eight, actually," Danny stated quietly, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing as he took a seat next to her on the booth.

CJ had heard him and tried not to shout. "Eight? Are you kidding me? What the hell are…" She paused and thought for a second and lowered her voice, "you mean to tell me you went through _eight_ bags of candy just to find the strawberry ones? Daniel!"

CJ reached over and took his hand in hers. "You are too much. You know that?"

Danny shrugged. "It's worth it to see you smile."

CJ rolled her eyes.

"Plus I sorta asked an intern to help. If I'd done all of that by myself I'd be another three hours later. Sorry about that, by the way."

She laughed. "Ah!" She took another sip of her drink and looked up at him, "you know power's sexy, right?"

He looked at her and she grinned before winking. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Seriously though, thank you. It's been a long time since I'd even thought about these things and now I've got 20 of them!"

"You're welcome," he started but then noticed a passing waiter. "Excuse me? Could I get a scotch on the rocks please?"

The waiter nodded and walked off.

Danny looked back at his dinner date, "hey. What's goin' on?"

CJ was looking at the gift on the table and Danny had noticed her eyes looking particularly glassy. He squeezed her hand.

She smiled and wiped one of her eyes with her other hand. "Nothing. This just brought back a lot of memories, that's all. And you're so sweet for doing this." She sniffled then laughed, "who knew the way to my heart was through a piece of candy?"

Danny smiled. "So, wanna tell me the story behind it? I mean, I'm assuming…" He asked, gently.

"Well," CJ started.

The waiter walked up and placed Danny's scotch in front of him. Danny looked up "may we have some bread, please?"

The waiter nodded, "anything else? Are you ready to order?"

CJ looked up at him and shook her head, "no. Thank you, not yet." She smiled.

The waiter walked away, leaving the couple to themselves.

"Well," CJ started again, "it's not really a story, per se, so much as memories." She looked up at Danny, who nodded at her, letting her continue.

"My dad used to go out of town for teacher's conferences and every time he came back, he'd always have one of these for me. I felt special. I don't think he brought anything for my brothers, either. It was like he thought about me when he was gone and…"

"And you miss him, don't you?" He finished for her.

She nodded her head wordlessly as tears began to pool in her eyes once again. Danny squeezed her hand before bringing it up to his lips and placing a small kiss on it.

"Of course he thought about you. You're his only girl," he reminded her quietly.

"But then it also makes me think of when I was a kid and how much simpler things were, you know?"

Danny laughed, "well you definitely didn't go into the right business if you wanted 'easy'!"

She chuckled with him. "I know." She sighed. "Maybe I just need a vacation. To get away from everything and run barefoot in the grass and not have to worry about anything? You know?" Her eyes searched his for understanding.

He nodded. "And you know I didn't bring you these to make you sad. I just thought it'd make you smile, and you know, forgive me for being late."

"No, no!" CJ said with a smile. "No, I love them. Thank you very much." She leaned over and gave him another kiss on the cheek, only this time, she lingered near his ear. "I intend to show you how appreciative I am for them. Later," whispering the last word into his ear.

He blushed. "Well! S… so I should get the check?"

CJ laughed again as she sat back. "Nope. You're going to sit here and enjoy my company for as long as it takes."

Danny joined her and joked, "well, damn. And here I thought you just wanted me for my body! You know, I…"

CJ slapped his arm, "if you finish that statement Daniel Concannon, I'll guarantee you go to bed alone tonight!" She pulled her hand from his and grabbed her drink.

"Hey! Gentle! Not everybody likes it rough!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

CJ almost spit her drink on the table. "Really?" Her hands began to wander over his chest, towards a set of sensitive spots, "I thought you liked it when I…"

Danny grabbed her hands and playfully pushed them down. "Please let me get the check?"

"No. No more of this. I'm sorry." She grinned at him. "So what's your favorite flavor?"

"Berry blue."

"Good to know," she replied.

"So," she said sitting back in the booth, "tell me about your day."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and CJ enjoyed each other's company, laughing over drinks and splitting a thick steak: him enjoying the rarer bits near the bone and her relishing the more well-done outer ends.

"I can't believe you like it to moo when you cut into it," CJ joked.

"Hey! It's better than shoe leather," he joked back, gesturing to her fork. "I guess we just got lucky that they could cook it to both of our likings."

CJ stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a hell of a time resisting making a joke about how we're both going to get lucky later."

They both laughed and Danny leaned in closer, "promises, promises…"

"You don't think I can deliver?" CJ asked, pretending to be hurt. "Well let me just get one of these lollipops out and I'll take care of myself this evening." She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That's not fair! I just…" he started before his eyes drifted to her lips. "Can we skip dessert tonight?"

"No," she cooed. "We'll have dessert." She paused, placing one hand on his cheek, "just not here."

Danny swallowed hard. "Now can I get the check? We're burning daylight, you know."

CJ giggled. "Okay. I guess you've suffered enough." She reached for her drink, "just let me finish this first? Wouldn't want it to go to waste!" She took a sip and smiled at Danny.

"Of course," he replied, trying to play it cool, all the while thinking of just how she intended to "thank him later" as she'd promised earlier. He knew how creative she could get, especially if she put her mind to it.

She felt this leg start to bounce anxiously as she took small sips of her drink. "This is killing you, isn't it?"

Danny blushed.

"Relax," she said placing a hand on his knee, attempting to still him.

He smiled somewhat sheepishly, "sorry. Just looking forward to spending time with you."

She laughed. "What do you think we're doing right now?" CJ sighed, "fine. Get the check."

Before she could finish her thought his hand was in the air signaling to the closest waiter of his intent to pay.

CJ shook her head with a laugh.

A few minutes later, their bill had been paid and CJ took the final sip of her drink.

"Ready?" She asked, looking over at him.

"You know it."

Danny stood and offered his hand to help her up before reaching for her coat.

"Don't forget your Dum Dums," he reminded her while helping her put on her coat.

"Oh don't worry," she started, "these are staying with me!"

She grabbed the bag and with her other hand, grabbed his and they walked to the door.

"Oh," CJ said, "I hope you don't think I was being too presumptuous, but I took a cab. I figured you'd be driving tonight?"

Danny smiled, "works for me." He handed his ticket to the valet and waited for his car to be brought to him.

Once it arrived, the valet helped CJ in the car; Danny tipped the kid, and they were on their way.

CJ put her bag at her feet and slid one hand on to Danny's thigh. She squeezed once before trailing it closer up to his groin.

Danny pulled up to a red light and waited for it to change, even though there was no cross traffic.

"It's too bad this car is so small," she flirted. "I could be giving you head right now."

His foot slipped off the clutch and the car lurched forward.

CJ laughed and moved her hand from his thigh to the top of the gear shift. "Careful there Mr. Concannon."

Danny's leg started bouncing again, "good god these lights. I swear!"

She lifted his hand and placed a kiss on his palm before returning it to its original position on the gear shift.

"We're almost there. And I promise I'll be a good girl from here on out."

She paused. "Well, at least until we get in your front door. Then all bets are off."

He smiled.

The light changed and he, unintentionally, roared off towards his apartment.

A few blocks later, they arrived in Danny's parking structure. He hopped out of the car and walked over to her side to open the door for her.

"What a gentleman," CJ quipped. "Promise me he'll go away?"

She stood and walked past. Danny shut the door behind her and gave her a firm smack on the ass. "You got it, toots."

CJ squealed as she turned around to look at him. "Upstairs, mister!"

They got on the elevator and Danny, still trying to be good, placed his hand on her lower back. She, in not so innocent reciprocation, slid her hand under his coat and down into the back of his pants, leaving her hand to rest on his ass.

Danny flushed and CJ stared straight ahead, as if nothing was happening.

The doors finally opened on the 7th floor and the couple walked out.

He opened his apartment and walked in.

CJ took one look at his living room and dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god, Danny! You weren't kidding about these suckers!" She gestured to the bags of candy and errant lollipops strewn all about on his dining room table.

"I told you, didn't I?"

He took off their coats before walking towards CJ, who was completely enthralled in looking at all the different flavors. "Root Beer. Banana. Cherry."

"You know, Margaret has this theory that all of the mystery flavors are just cherry."

Danny looked up from the tabel and smiled. "Fascinating."

She laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too." CJ grabbed ahold of a lollipop and began to unwrap it. "So, you said your favorite is berry blue, right?"

She popped the bright blue piece of candy into her mouth as she waited for a response.

He groaned and then nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Mmm," she said, "these are pretty tasty." CJ swirled the small piece of candy in her mouth just as she had done with the strawberry one the day before.

She spit on it and ran it over her lips, paying special attention to the outer ridges, ensuring Danny'd have to be thorough when cleaning it off.

He stood in front of her, struck in awe, watching her lips.

CJ pulled the candy from her mouth and smiled. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Danny lurched forward and gently placed his lips on hers, his tongue running along the edge of her bottom lip. He groaned when the taste of her and his favorite flavor of a random candy that meant nothing to him just 36 hours ago, hit his senses.

She wrapped her arm around him and pulled his body into hers as he continued to get further carried away with devouring her lips.

CJ giggled as she pulled back from him, Danny's face following. "Bedroom?"

"Yes please," he mumbled against her lips.

He took off in the direction of his bedroom, shedding his shoes and tie on the way.

She followed him. Once he turned around, he noticed she'd already taken off her shirt and her bra, the candy still firmly between her lips.

Danny's jaw dropped; he'd never get used to seeing this partially clothed statuesque beauty in his bedroom.

CJ smiled and unzipped her pants, then slid the palms of her hands down her hips, taking her panties with them.

She took one step to the side, out of her shoes and remaining clothing, then walked over to his bed before climbing on top, her eyes never leaving his.

His cock twitched as he watched her.

Again, she deliberately wet the piece of candy and pulled it from her lips and took a look at it. She flicked it with the tip of her tongue and moved her eyes back to Danny's. CJ took the small lollipop and slowly began to leave small sticky blue trails down the sides of her neck. "Mmm," she teased.

It went back into her mouth for more lubricant but this time it went to her nipples, swirling around one before being re-wet and then being swirled around the other.

She repeated this motion several times as she worked on writing "FUCK ME" in sticky light blue lines across her tummy.

The candy, which was noticeably smaller at this point, was put back in her mouth. "Well?"

Danny blinked a few times before jumping on the bed to begin devouring her.

"Danny," she laughed, "maybe you wanna take your clothes off, too? I'd feel a little less vulnerable…"

He complied and shed himself of his clothes rather quickly, in what had to be a new personal record. He joined her on the bed and gazed upon her form.

"I… I don't know where to start," he admitted.

She pulled the small sucker from her mouth and placed it between her lips. "Kiss me."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her mouth, his tongue once again tracing her lips, only this time, instead of being able to slide in, he licked the candy, too.

Danny groaned in frustration.

CJ pulled back and, taking his face in her hands, stopped him, "now go exploring?"

He grinned and watched her put the small stick back in her mouth before climbing on top of her and beginning to lick her neck. His tongue followed her sticky trail while constantly deviating from the course, licking her ear lobes, stopping to kiss her lips on his journey to the other side of her neck.

CJ closed her eyes and completely let herself feel his lips and tongue and beard on her. He hadn't moved below her neck yet and already she was painfully wet.

His tongue trailed down her clavicle before circling her nipple.

She sighed as she opened her eyes.

Danny looked up at her and grinned as he latched on to her hard, sticky peak. He took her in his mouth and tugged.

"Mmm," she groaned in pleasure.

He ran his tongue around the circumference once before grazing his teeth around it, putting enough pressure on it to elicit a surprised gasp from her. He took her between his teeth, bit down gently and tugged once again. CJ's hips inadvertently thrust forward. He let it go, arching an eyebrow as he did, and slid his tongue to the other waiting nipple.

She ran her tongue around the stick, showing the blue candy to be nothing but a memory, and she smiled.

Somewhat simultaneously, Danny slid two fingers into her wetness as he clamped down on her purpleish nipple, never once taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh god! Danny!" CJ panted as he slowly fucked her.

She dropped the stick and placed her hand in his reddish curls as she tugged on them.

He continued his assault on her flesh as his hand slowly thrust into her, pulling back slowly as he hitched his fingers within her.

Her hips bucked back, begging him to go faster.

Danny positioned himself back over her and smiled, his lips now a subtle shade of blue.

CJ bit her lower lip and whimpered.

He leaned in to kiss her, his body pressing hers into the mattress before finally giving her the friction her body needed.

She moaned into his mouth, his tongue sparing with hers. CJ's hand found his and stilled it as her body became rigid, only momentarily before her thighs clamped together around his hand as she fucked it, riding out her orgasm on him.

He pulled his mouth off of her, letting her catch her breath, resting his head next to hers on the pillow.

CJ swallowed hard once, before pulling Danny's hand from between her legs. She raised his fingers to her mouth and licked herself off of him.

"Good god, Daniel. This was supposed to be about you, not me!" She said after placing his hand on her tummy.

His fingers played with the sticky text on her abdomen. "Do you seriously think I'm not enjoying myself?"

"Well, no, but," she started while moving her hand down to his thick hardness, "I haven't made you cum yet."

"Jesus, CJ," he barked as he sat up. "This isn't about keeping score. It's about being together."

Danny's words stung as CJ was somewhat taken aback.

"I… I know, that. I just… It…" She stammered, her eyes beginning to well with tears.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just wish you could understand that I'm happy just doing for you sometimes." He rested down on his elbow and kissed her on the top of his nose.

She gave a half smile. "Sorry," she eked out, barely audibly.

"Besides," Danny started, "we've got all the time in the world to forget about evening the score."

He smiled at her and tilted her chin up to his. "Deal?"

She nodded, still not looking him in the eyes.

"I just… I still want to run a strawberry one all over you and return the favor." She looked to his eyes, for understanding, "k?"

Danny smiled. "Why don't we pick a different flavor?"

CJ furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why?"

"Strawberry has its own set of memories already, right? Why don't we make our own?" He grinned.

CJ sat up, wide eyed. "That's perfect!" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into and on top of him.

She straddled him and reached between her thighs, grasping him, and gliding him into her.

CJ whimpered once more before sitting up and looking down at him. "Mmm," she moaned. "God you feel good inside me." She rocked her hips back and forth, clenching her muscles with each upward movement.

"Fuck, CJ!" Danny groaned. "Don't stop."

She grinned and fell forward onto him, her breasts precariously close to his lips.

Danny latched on again, still tasting berry blue as his hands gripped her hips.

CJ fucked him hard and fast, knowing it wouldn't take much longer to get him to cum.

"CJ. I…" He panted.

"Yes! Cum for me!" She groaned, riding him harder.

Danny's fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her down on to him, hard. He groaned as his climax hit him.

CJ braced herself on his chest and continued to move her hips. "Not yet. Please?"

Danny didn't release her but she didn't stop. She was so close to another orgasm that she just couldn't stop. She ground her clit into his lower pelvis. "Please?" She begged with a continued whimper.

He loosened his grip as he started to relax and as soon as she could move a bit more freely, CJ came.

"Oh my god," she moaned as her body stilled on top of his.

Danny's hands wandered over her ass and up to her back, holding her to him.

Their bodies, slick with sweat, pressed into one another's.

After a moment of afterglow and somewhat significant softening, CJ went to sit up to climb off of him. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god, Danny. I'm stuck to you!"

He joined her laughter. "Guess I shouldn't have stopped where I did, huh?"

She rolled to her side and pressed her body against his. "Well now we're gonna have to take a shower, huh?"

Danny laughed, and looked down to his soft cock, "uh, gimmie 20 minutes?"

CJ kissed his chest and rested her head on top of it. "No rush."


	4. Chapter 4

CJ stirred first. Well, it wasn't so much stirring as much as it was her trying to maneuver herself to get more comfortable, so she could sleep on her stomach.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Danny yelped.

"Hmm? Sorry…?"

"That hurt," Danny said, rubbing the part of his lower chest where a small chunk of hair had been ripped out.

"Oh! Danny! Oh I am so sorry!" CJ apologized, finally realizing that parts of them were still stuck together. "Here, let me go get you a washcloth. I'm so sorry!" She scrambled to her feet and started to stumble towards the bathroom.

"It's okay," Danny conceded, "it's just one hell of a way to be woken from a sex coma."

CJ gave a small resigned smile as she stopped to look at him. She walked over to his side of the bed and ran her fingers over his chest, swirling her fingers around his nipples. "Sorry about that. Any way I can make it up to you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes

"Mmm," Danny groaned. "I can think of a few things. Maybe start by kissing and making it better?" He jokingly pouted at her while wigging his eyebrows.

"Actually," CJ started, "I was thinking about getting in the shower. I'll wash the sticky off of you if you'll wash it off of me?"

She extended her hand and smiled at him.

Danny took it and followed her into the bathroom.

"Close your eyes," she said.

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes. I'm gonna turn on the light."

"Don't you think it'd be sexier in the dark?"

"Well, yes, but that window doesn't give us nearly enough light. Plus," she said as she walked over to him, "I wanna see what kind of damage I've done."

She rested her hands on his chest and started kissing down it.

"'Kay." He playfully put a hand over his eyes as CJ flicked on the lights.

She squinted and blinked away the sudden appearance of light and walked over to the shower. She started it and reached over for Danny, pulling him closer.

He stepped towards her, rather clumsily, and started laughing as he let his hand fall from his face. "Hey, haven't you done enough damage for one evening? First you try to give me a wax while I was sleeping and now you're trying to break me. And here I thought you loved me."

CJ smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "what can I say? Love hurts."

Danny groaned and rolls his eyes. "Really? That's the best you got?"

"Yep." She gave him a big grin and let her hands continue to roam over his body. "What do you want from me? It's the middle of the night and I just got a shot of adrenaline when you screamed like a girl!"

"Like a girl?" Danny looked at her while doing his best to pretend he was hurt. "Can a girl do this?" He pushed her against the wall, his body pinning hers against the cold tile, his lips pressed against hers.

She shivered as the sensation of the tile against her bare back was met with his lips surrounding hers. She smiled before letting him into her mouth.

"Actually," she said, pulling back, "yes. In fact…"

Danny cut her off with his lips again, this time pressing his growing erection into her thigh, rocking his hips against her, suggestively. Her arms wrapped around his lower body but he had other plans for them. He grabbed her hands and pinned them up above her head.

CJ groaned. It'd been a long time since she'd been taken like this, and never once by Danny, and she'd all but forgotten how much fun it could be.

"Danny?" She mumbled into his mouth, "the water?"

"Mmm mm," he negated, never once pulling his lips from hers.

In one swift motion, Danny moved both of her hands into one of his and moved the other to her thigh. He pulled it up and slammed his arousal deep into CJ.

CJ groaned aloud as she threw her head back against the wall, breaking their kiss. Pleasure and pain and surprise crossed her face all at once. "Oh fuck!"

Danny grinned as he watched her face and continued to slam into her.

"Oh fuck, Danny!" She moaned, eyes closed.

He leaned in and bit down on her earlobe, tugging on it, his beard scratching her neck.

She yelped and pushed her hips forward as she turned her head to give him better access, relishing this whole experience.

Danny grunted in her ear with each thrust and the combination of the feeling of him inside her, and him tugging on her ear with his teeth, and the sounds he was making, and his beard scratching the tender flesh on her neck pushed CJ to the edge.

"Don't stop," she begged.

He pushed into her as hard as he could as he let go of her ear and latched on to her neck. He sucked hard, not yet reveling in the fact that she'd have to figure out how to wear a turtleneck to work for the next few days.

This change in sensation was all she needed. "Fuck!" She cried out. She struggled against his hands, still pinning her against the wall as she started to cum.

Her body stiffened as the first wave of release washed over her, Danny letting go of her wrists, moved his other hand to grip her hips.

CJ's hands fell to his chest as he lifted her other leg and pushed her hips backward, still drilling into her relentlessly. Her nails dug into his chest, leaving dark red trails in his flesh.

Danny released her from his mouth only to press his forehead into her chest as he came.

He released himself within her and grunted one final time.

She moved her hands around to his back to pull him into her, a bit more tenderly. CJ moaned quietly, feeling him begin to soften inside of her, as Danny's body began to relax.

After about a minute, Danny looked up, his body still fully pressed against hers, and smiled. "Hi."

CJ giggled. "Hi!"

They kissed.

"So… Where the hell did that come from?" CJ asked.

"I don't know. It was fun though, huh?"

"Good god, promise me we'll do that again. Maybe order me around or something, too?"

Danny grinned. He kissed her briefly and pulled back, "just when I thought I couldn't love you more…"

CJ smiled. "Okay, but seriously. Shower?"

He set her down slowly and tried not to let out an obnoxious laugh.

"What?" CJ asked as she finally got her sea legs back.

"Um?" Danny pointed, stifling his giggles. "You're gonna need to wear a scarf or something for a few days."

CJ pulled back and scrambled over to the mirror. After wiping away the steam to give a spot for her to look in, she yelled, "DANNY! Oh my god! I'm not a teenager anymore! I can't get away with this! Oh my god!" She started rubbing the offending reddish spot on her neck.

"Hey," Danny laughed, "you're only going to make it worse. Come on, let's hop in the shower and then in the morning we can go to the store to get some cover up or something. Deal?" He extended a hand and started walking to the shower.

"Oh my god. Daniel whatever the hell your middle name is Concannon. You are going to be in SO much trouble!"

Danny stepped in the shower and helped her in over the side of the tub. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm sure you'll figure out a way to help me make it up to you."

She leaned into their kiss and rested her arms around his shoulders. "I'm still mad at you," she mumbled into his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he started, in all sincerity, "I got carried away. But can you blame me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Danny?" She called into the bedroom. "Where'd you say your scrapbook was? I'm looking on your desk and I'm not seeing it." CJ asked, continuing to rummage through the myriad of files on his desk.

"On the left side." He sighed, "hang on. I'll be right there."

"No, I'll find it. Stay there," she replied.

Danny walked in and saw CJ bent over his desk digging through books and paperwork. He grinned before he came up behind her and pushed himself into her hips.

She giggled. "Come on. I need to find that article. It's going to drive me crazy if I don't."

Danny pulled her body into him and spun her around. "I couldn't resist," he mumbled into her neck.

CJ pushed back playfully, "come on."

Danny took possession of her with his mouth. "Put your back to the door and wait for me."

"Oh god Danny I love it when you take control," she jested.

He found his scrapbook and tossed it on his chair before turning back to her.

"Shh," he hissed as he pushed his body into hers, effectively pinning her against the wall of his study, his framed degrees rattling slightly.

"Yes," she whispered as the tone in the room quickly changed from playful to serious, his lips encompassing hers.

CJ's hands moved from his chest up and over his shoulders and before they could come to rest on his back, Danny grabbed both with one hand and pinned them above her head.

She whimpered as Danny moved his lips from hers to her neck, just below her ear.

He whispered, "you like this, baby?"

CJ nodded and moaned again when Danny ground his pelvis into hers. "Yes."

His unoccupied hand slid down to one of her breasts, tweaked where he thought her nipple would be then continued its descent to her pants.

She sucked in a harsh breath of air when Danny's hand slid further down into her panties. His fingers began flicking her clit and she started to get wet.

"Does that feel good? Hmm?"

CJ could only nod after the welcome intrusion.

Danny grinned, "tell me." His fingers moved faster.

CJ took in a sharp breath. "Oh god Danny, it feels…" she sighed.

But before she could finish her thought, he slid a thick finger between her folds and into her wet pussy. He started finger fucking her and with every thrust, his palm pushed on her clit. The combination of his fingers and his palm pushed her closer to the edge.

"I'm… I need…"

"What do you need baby? Hmm? Do you need to cum?"

She could only nod as she bit down on her lower lip, her fingers flexing as she tensed against his grasp.

His grin only got wider, his eyes never leaving hers. "Tell me." He pushed in another finger and watched her face react with pleasure. He moved to her neck and bit down on her ear lobe and tugged. His hot breath on her neck drove her crazy.

"Please?" CJ whimpered.

"Mmm, tell me. I need words."

"Oh! Danny! I…," she panted.

CJ pushed her hips into his hand and began to shudder. Her hands turned to strained fists and she struggled to be freed from his grip, which only enticed her further. Never once had she enjoyed being restrained during sex (or any other time, for that matter), but then again never once had she felt the way she felt when she was with Danny. He made her feel safe, like anything was possible in his hands. She could completely let go when she was with him. It was such an amazingly freeing experience.

"You want this don't you?"

She whimpered in response, her eyes tightly closed, brow furrowed, all concentration focused on the feelings building between her thighs.

"Mmm. Cum for me Claudia Jean," Danny mumbled into her neck as he bit down on her love bite.

The use of her full name, coming from his mouth was enough to push her over the edge.

"GOD!" She screamed.

Danny released her hands in time to grab her waist to stop her from falling. Instinctively, CJ wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as she collapsed into him.

His hand stilled within her as he watched her face, occasionally letting his finger flutter within her, chuckling to himself each time her body flinched because of his ministrations.

CJ's breathing began to slow but she refused to move in attempt to hold on to this moment of pleasure for as long as possible.

"Mmm," she moaned.

Danny withdrew his fingers and wrapped his hand around her hip.

"How ya doin'?"

"Mmm. Good," CJ smiled, not yet opening her eyes. "Bedroom?"

Without thinking, Danny squatted slightly and picked her up, slinging her over one shoulder.

"Danny! What the hell are you doing?" CJ laughed, her eyes flying open in surprise at his swift movement.

"You said you wanted to go to the bedroom. That's where we're going," he said walking down the hall, being particularly careful not to knock her head into the wall or to disturb any of the photos that lined them.

CJ collapsed into him and laughed. She smacked his ass playfully as he walked.

They got into the bedroom and Danny set her down on the bed.

She patted the bed next to her, offering up a seat. Danny obliged.

CJ stood and faced him, then pounced. Before he knew it, she was on top of him, dry humping him like they were teenagers in the backseat of his parents' car. She tried to pull the same move on him, pinning his hands above his head, and while she wasn't as swift or nearly as strong as he was, she managed. And he didn't resist.

"Don't move," she ordered as she sat up and took off her shirt.

She threw it to the floor and released one of Danny's hands. "Take it off," she ordered, gesturing to her bra.

He began to move his hands up to undo her bra but she slapped one away. "Uh uh. One hand." She closed her eyes, tilted her head to one side and used her fingers to trace the lines of her neck and shoulders, then down between her cleavage.

Danny enjoyed the show but worked hard not to let himself become distracted. 

CJ sighed under her touch, letting her fingers slide down her torso, enjoying the feeling of letting go and the sensation of her fingers on her soft skin. A small part of her enjoyed giving her man a show, half wishing it were his fingers, half enjoying teasing him.

Danny fumbled with her bra but somehow found the right combination and got it off. "Ah ha!" He laughed as he pulled it off of her, tossing it to the floor.

"Clearly," she started, "you need more practice with that. Didn't your dad teach you anything?" She winked and bit down on her lower lip.

Her nipples grew harder as the cold air hit them. She shivered and leaned forward, pressing them into Danny's face. CJ started to grind into him again. Danny groaned in appreciation.

"You know, baby, this will work a lot better if I weren't wearing as many clothes," he mumbled into her breasts.

CJ laughed and sat up, considering his statement. "K," she said climbing off of him, quickly divesting herself of the rest of her clothing before laying back on the bed.

"Ooh, Mr. Concannon. Slower," she ordered, watching him disrobe as she started playing with one of her breasts.

Danny turned around and saw what she was doing with her hand. "Rub your clit for me. I want to watch."

She blushed. She'd never masturbated in front of anyone before but she was too turned on to let that stop her. She put a finger in her mouth and swished it around, doing her best to give him a show. "Yeah," she groaned.

CJ looked him in the eyes as she took her wet finger and started to rub her clit. She moaned when her finger hit it before sliding it deep within her. She started fucking herself as he watched intently.

"You too. Stroke yourself for me," she suggested.

Danny shook his head. "I'm the one giving the orders." He raised his eyebrows and made eye contact. "Take your finger out and slide it into your ass."

She stilled. "I…" Then nodded slowly, searching his eyes for some semblance of trust.

He nodded as he licked his palm before reaching down to stroke his cock. Danny moaned as he showed her what she was doing to him.

CJ did as she was asked and groaned as she slowly entered herself. She rocked against her palm, beginning to relish this feeling. "Oh," she panted.

Danny stalked over to the bed and grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. CJ yelped in surprise as her hand slid out of her and on to the bed sheets surrounding her.

"Oh god," they groaned as he entered her. He didn't give her time to adjust to his girth, but that consideration hadn't really even entered his mind. All he knew was that he had to have her and he had to have her now.

"Oh fuck, Danny!" She cried out. "Harder. Please?"

He gripped her ankles and wrapped them around his hips as he leaned forward to take a hold of her hips, gaining leverage to drive deep into her.

Her chest bounced with every thrust. Danny's fingers dug deeper as his orgasm neared.

"Cum for me please?" She begged, her fingers beginning to twist his nipples.

Danny closed his eyes and slammed harder and faster into her once more as he began to cum. He pushed in deep and held stilled. CJ continued to thrust as she felt her climax approaching. "More," she continued. "Don't stop. Please?"

He very well could have been too far gone within himself to have paid her much attention but instead of ignoring his baser needs, he worked to keep thrusting deep into her. Danny let out a deep guttural moan as his body continued to spasm.

"Yes!" She yelled, her chin being thrust upwards as her head went back into the pillow.

Danny collapsed on top of her, his head coming to rest in the crook of her neck. He could hardly catch his breath as he panted, "come on baby," thrusting erratically.

CJ rocked her hips against his as she was finally rewarded with the orgasm she craved. She moved a hand into his orange curls and tugged, hard. Danny groaned as he started kissing her neck, her jawbone, working his way to her lips.

Their kisses were sloppy but deeply meaningful.

She released his hair and moaned once more.

Danny thrust forward once more, eliciting a gasp from her just before fully collapsing on the bed next to her, one leg still wedged in between hers.

Their breathing remained ragged for several minutes as they worked to gather a cogent thought.

"Wow," she mumbled.

He grunted in response.

"Two things," she started. "One, we need to further explore this." She waved her hand above them, "all of this."

Danny chuckled. "What's the second thing?" He asked, mumbling into the duvet.

"Two? We need to get some lube." She looked over at him and smiled.

"What makes you think I don't have any?" He challenged, arching an eyebrow.

She put a hand over her eyes and started to laugh. "Silly me. You're a single man." CJ moved her hand and looked back at him. "I guess I pegged you more for a Jergens man than anything else."

He laughed. 

"See what I did there? 'Pegged'?"

Danny leveraged his leg's position over her body to sidle closer to her. "Could be fun," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at him in awe.

"Yep. Anything I do to you, you can do to me." He put a hand over her abdomen, pulling her closer, still.

"But, you know," he mumbled into the side of her head, "after a nap. Kay?"

She placed her hand on top of his, "yes," she hissed as she drifted into oblivion.


End file.
